


I've given you my heart, all I ask is that in return you give me yours.

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Horror Films, I got drunk with friends last night and at 5am i was writing this and i just carried it on, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, Pining Harry, Sorry?, liam zayn and niall are only there briefly, not a lot of ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Harry is pining for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've given you my heart, all I ask is that in return you give me yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk when this idea came across my mind and somehow in my inebriated state i managed to write the idea down in notes on my phone. i looked back at it this morning and decided that it was an alright idea and i might as well write it out. 
> 
> kudos and comments make me very very happy and feedback is always really cool so please comment or leave kudos :)
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction. i do not own one direction nor am i affiliated with them in anyway. 
> 
> now im going to go cry about how i do not know one direction.

Every Friday is the same; Harry finishes his courses for the day, walks the five minute journey to his and Louis' flat where he drops his bag in the doorway, pulls of his jacket and toes off his shoes before walking to his room to grab all the blankets he can and then depositing them on the couch. Then, like every Friday he heads into the kitchen to grab the snacks. It's as he does this that Louis walks into the flat. The routine is always the same; Louis will head to his room first to change into sweats and one of Harry's sweaters before joining Harry in the kitchen and helping with the snacks. They never bother with getting drinks, that's Niall's job.

 

It's not long after Harry places the snacks on the table that the rest of the gang walk into the flat shouting out their greetings before taking their seats. Niall places the drinks on the table and it isn't unusual to see that he's brought beer. Harry swears that that's all Niall ever drinks. Zayn hands Harry the movie that they chose and goes to sit down next to Liam, automatically leaning into his side. Harry frowns when he sees that the film they chose was a horror film. Harry never was one for horror films and he knew that Louis didn't like them as well. They both preferred romantic comedies - films that would make you feel good, not make you feel on the edge of your seat every bloody second. Harry hated horror films but he had found it hard to say no once Liam had pulled out his puppy dog face. His reluctance to play the film had melted away once he looked Liam in the eyes.

 

Now here they sit taking up the couches and chairs. Zayn and Liam are cuddled together on one couch, Zayn's head is in Liam's lap and he runs a hand through Zayn's hair. Zayn has a smile on his face as he watches Liam who is focused on the film. Harry recognises Zayn's smile as his Liam smile. It's a special smile that many people don't get to witness - it's soft but at the same time so blindingly beautiful. Harry looks away, afraid that he might interrupt. Instead he turns his attention to the Irish drunk sitting in his arm chair. Niall looks content just sitting there watching the film; a beer in one hand, popcorn in his lap. Harry smiles at the sight of him before looking down to the boy in his lap. 

 

Throughout the film, Louis had moved closer and closer to Harry before finally ending up as they are now. A blanket is thrown across their laps, hiding their entwined legs as Harry sits behind Louis, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' arms when he gets scared and hides in Harry's chest. Harry knew that they would end up in this position eventually; they always do. No matter what film they're watching Louis will always cuddle himself up to Harry. It's something that Harry has grown used to. From the perspective of an outsider they'd think that him and Louis were a couple but only those in their inner circle knew that Harry and Louis were just really close friends no matter how much Harry wanted that to change. Their status always stayed the same. Harry was just too much of a chicken to tell Louis the truth. Harry had been in love with Louis since he was a gangly, curly haired sixteen year old and now, four years later he's still curly haired but he isn't as gangly and he's still very much in love with his best friend. Harry's given his heart to Louis and all he asks is that in return Louis gives him his.

 

Sure, he's had his fun. He's had past admirers who've told Harry how attractive he is but he doesn't care about those people; their opinions are irrelevant to him. The only opinion that matters to him is that of the feathery haired, blue eyed boy who's hiding his face in Harry's chest, nuzzling in trying to hide away from the film. Harry smiles down at Louis, pulling him closer to him. Louis makes a noise of approval, wiggling closer to Harry who smiles and buries his face into Louis' hair.

 

They spend the rest of the film like that, wrapped up in one another. Harry loved moments like this; where for a little while Louis would be just his. Where Harry didn't have to share Louis with anyone. Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis' back in a soothing pattern and soon Louis' breath begins to slow and Harry knows he's asleep. He smiles at the sleeping boy and shifts slightly so Louis is more comfortable. 

 

"Haz?" Liam whispers, ripping Harry's attention from Louis.

 

"Yeah Li?" 

 

"When are you going to tell Louis you love him?"

 

Harry sighs, looking away from Liam and down to the sleeping lad on his chest. Harry runs a hand down his face before answering "I can't tell him."

 

"Why?" Niall pipes up, his eyes never leaving the television screen. "He definitely feels the same."

 

Harry shakes his head, a hand coming up to run through Louis' hair. "He doesn't."

 

"No, he does Harry. He told me himself last month." Zayn nods as if remembering the day clearly.

 

"Look Harry," Liam starts. "We aren't saying confess tonight but whatever you're feeling for Louis is definitely being returned. Just take a chance."

 

Harry sighs, too comfortable to argue. "Yeah, I'll tell him." 

 

Liam nods, happy with Harry's answer and it isn't long after the conversation that the film ends and Liam, Zayn and Niall stand. Liam is holding a half asleep Zayn by his waist and Niall is trying not to trip over anything. They say their goodbyes and then it's just Harry and Louis. A pool of dread settles in Harry's stomach making it flip painfully. Harry glances down to the sleeping boy in his lap and he sighs. He  _is_ tired of having to hide his feelings for Louis. It's getting harder and harder everyday for him to act subtle around him. Harry knew he was going to fall for Louis as soon as his green eyes met Louis' blue eyes from across the school hall. He just didn't expect to fall this hard.

 

Harry had to tell him. And he will. Tonight. 

 

He decides that it's probably time to wake Louis up, he brushes his fingers across Louis' cheekbones and he murmurs "Lou? Lou, time to wake up." 

 

Louis starts to shuffle around and he blinks, revealing the blue eyes that Harry has fallen so hard for. "Why d'ya wake me up?" 

 

"I need your help cleaning up so come on. Scoot." Harry says, patting Louis' thighs. Louis sits up and Harry immediately stands, getting to work on cleaning. "Louis, grab Niall's empty bottles will you?"

 

Harry leaves the living room and walks to the kitchen, throwing away all the empty wrappers. It isn't long before Louis joins him, throwing the bottles into the recycling bin. Harry watches him as he walks over to the sink to wash his hands to get rid of the beer smell. Harry takes this as his chance, he walks over to Louis and wraps his arms around his waist. Louis tenses for a second but relaxes once he realises that it's Harry. He leans into the embrace and Harry rests his chin on Louis' shoulder. Louis dries his hands on the dish towel before turn around in Harry's arms, wrapping his own around Harry's waist. They stand there in the kitchen, wrapped up in each others arms and Harry wouldn't have it any other way but he knows that he has to tell Louis how he feels before it's too late. He pulls back slightly, smiling at Louis' confused expression before asking

 

"Can I try something?" 

 

Louis still looks confused but nevertheless he nods his consent. Harry counts to three in his head before leaning in, bumping his and Louis' noses together before pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis doesn't kiss back immediately but eventually he relaxes under Harry's lips and begins to move them against Harry's. Harry makes a satisfied noise before pressing his lips harder onto to Louis', biting his bottom lip. Louis gasps into the kiss and Harry slips his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis' hands move on their own accord and tangle themselves into Harry's hair, pulling Harry even closer to him. Harry's arms tighten around Louis' waist which pulls a groan from Louis that's quickly swallowed by Harry's mouth. Their lips fit together seamlessly and Harry's entire being feels on fire as Louis tugs on some curls. When they eventually pull away Harry is quick to place closed mouth pecks on Louis' lips which Louis returns, giggling. 

When they finally stop kissing (which is a long while later) Harry pulls Louis into a tight hug and murmurs "I really like you Louis." 

 

Louis pulls back from the embrace, kisses Harry lightly once before placing his head on Harry's shoulder and murmuring against the skin there. "I really like you too Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13
> 
> instagram: mel.jayne13 
> 
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com
> 
> wattpad: dandelionandburdock
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to drop in and say hi on any of those above ^^ :D


End file.
